Tears of I Love You
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Ketika janji yang diingkari, penghianatan, dan penantian yang tidak berujung menjadi satu dalam kehidupanmu, what will you do? SasufemNaru/SasuSaku/GaafemNaru/GaaSaku/Prologue/ Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Tears Of I Love You**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING :SasufemNaru/ SasuSaku/GaafemNaru/GaaSaku**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Tears of I Love You

.

.

.

_**Janji yang diucapkan saat masa kecil**_

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku janji, aku pasti akan menunggumu"

"Janji ya, apapun yang terjadi, kau HARUS menungguku"

_**Pertemuan yang tidak terduga**_

_**di antara penantian tanpa kepastian**_

"Aku sama sekali tidak berminat padamu."

"Dasar cowok tidak berperasaan. Aku yakin pasti hatimu terbuat dari es kutub utara".

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

_**Ketertarikan yang timbul**_

_**dari jawaban yang tidak disangka**_

_**Sebagai awal dari semua …**_

"Selama ini aku berpikir kau orang yang menyebalkan, tapi ternyata kau lumayan asyik. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

"Terserah apa maumu."

_**Benih-benih perasaan yang tumbuh **_

_**Seiring berjalannya hubungan pertemanan yang terjalin di antara mereka**_

"Kenapa sih kamu tidak berminat terhadap cewek. Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya gay, ya? Jujur sajalah. Kita kan sudah berteman."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu sih? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak. Aneh saja. Masa dari sekian banyak cewek yang menyukaimu, tidak ada satupun yang kau minati?"

"Aku tidak berhak untuk itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena dari dulu, ada seseorang yang menungguku, dan dia satu-satunya perempuan yang sudah ada di hatiku, dan aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

"Oh ya? Memangnya dia perempuan seperti apa? Membuat penasaran saja…"

"Di mataku dia satu-satunya perempuan yang sempurna. Terdengar bodoh, ya?"

_**Jangan berbuat baik padaku…**_

_**Kau tahu, betapa menyakitkannya senyumanmu yang seakan-akan mengolok perasaanku.**_

"Hei, baka! Tumben kau hanya diam saja. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja ini bukan karena kau. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Hei! Tunggu! Kau menangis ya?"

"Sampai kapanpun... Perasaanku ini... tidak akan pernah bisa tersampaikan..."

_**Pertemuan kembali yang dinanti**_

_**Namun tidak diharapkan..**_

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

"Memangnya dia siapa, _dear_? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menunggumu kembali?"

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"…."

"Sudahlah, _dear_. Ayo kita pergi. Aku tidak ingin kencan pertama kita berantakan"

"Jadi, selama ini… Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh karena telah menunggumu?"

_**Padahal aku sudah bisa melepaskanmu.**_

_**Tapi kenapa kau masih mencariku?**_

_**Kau tahu…**_

_**Jika seperti ini**_

_**Bagaimana perasaan ini akan hilang?**_

"Akhirnya aku mengerti, bagaimana perasaan gadis-gadis yang selama ini tidak pernah kuanggap."

"Ternyata orang sepertimu bisa merasakan sakit juga?"

_**Apa ini kesempatan untukku?**_

_**Saat akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya,**_

_**Haruskah kubalas semua sakit yang kurasakan?**_

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang menarik, ya. Sebenarnya gadis sepertimulah yang aku suka…"

"Tapi, bukankah kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Itu kan hanya untuk status saja. Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk mencintainya…"

_**Penghianatan pun dimulai…**_

"Sebenarnya selama ini, aku hanya punya perasaan padamu… Jadi, apa kau mau menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"Aku sih tidak keberatan. Asalkan kau mau memutuskan pacarmu yang sekarang…"

_**Inikah karma…**_

_**Karena aku telah mengingkari janji kita berdua**_

"Aku mau kita putus."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku ingin putus darimu?"

_**Kenapa aku baru menyadari**_

_**bahwa sebenarnya hatiku menginginkan dirimu…**_

"Aku baru menyadari, ternyata akan terasa bahagia jika ada orang yang benar-benar memperhatikan kita…"

"Hah? Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Sudahlah, jangan ngelantur!"

"Hah, sudahlah. Otak bodohmu itu tidak mungkin bisa mengerti."

_**Sudah kuputuskan**_

_**Hatiku hanyalah untukmu**_

_**Akankah kau menerima perasaan ini?**_

"Padahal kau itu gadis yang paling bodoh, paling menyebalkan, paling cerewet, tidak manis sama sekali, kasar pula! Kau itu sama sekali bukan tipeku! Tapi kenapa… Kenapa aku hanya bisa memandangmu?"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku dan hanya mencintaiku!"

"Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu. Sudahlah, aku lelah! aku ingin pulang"

_**Aku yakin kau menyadari perasaanku**_

_**tapi kenapa….**_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku?"

"Aku ini gadis yang jahat. Aku telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain hanya untuk membalas rasa sakitku."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu!"

"Aku sudah tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi. Aku harap kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu…"

_**Aku sudah tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan…**_

_**Tapi kuharap aku masih pantas untuk mengucapkan kata maaf**_

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menjalani hubungan denganmu seperti ini lagi."

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu?"

"Karena semua ini tidak adil untukmu."

"Masa bodoh dengan semua itu! Asalkan kau hanya menjadi milikku, aku tidak peduli meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku!"

_**Sudah saatnya aku memikirkan kebahagiaan diriku sendiri**_

"Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menempuh kehidupan yang baru…"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N: Prologue fic yang dibuat saat teman saya (editor) datang ke kost ya. Oh ya ada beberapa point yang ingin saya tanyakan. Yah, sekedar bermain-main lah ^^

Silahkan tebak sendiri dialog antar tokoh tersebut antara siapa dengan siapa. Kami sengaja tidak mencantumkan nama di dialognya ^^

Menurut kalian, siapa yang akan paling menderita di fic ini? dan siapa yang paling antagonis?

Kalian mau fic ini berakhir dengan 100 % sad ending, atau happy ending di akhir cerita?

So, mind to review minna? ^^


End file.
